


Mythology

by godofwine



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Genderbending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godofwine/pseuds/godofwine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But he really feels quite manly about things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mythology

*

"If you start crying Billy, you really will be a girl." Dom is trying not to laugh, but Billy was pouting and blinking back tears in that little girl fashion and he (well, _she_ now) reminded Dom of a doll that his niece once had, one that opened and closed its eyes if you tilted its head. It was porcelain and cold and made him want to coo and smirk at the same time.

Billy, however, is not enjoying it quite as much. "It's all your fault," she says, "you and your bloody birthday wishes!"

Billy's voice had gone high at the end, and Dom thinks _Pippin_ quite suddenly. "I was drunk at the time, didn't know what I was saying," he explains. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

Billy is still looking at him crossly so he takes Billy's hand against his cheek, pulls a kiss across the back. "Come on, Bill, you know I didn't mean anything by it," he whispers and lets his words go soft and sincere in apology. It worked well on his girlfriends, he remembers, and stray kittens.

It seems to work on Billy as well who is frowning a bit less and peering at him through lowered lashes (longer now).

Dom trails kisses across Billy's arm, brushes his lips against curve of Billy's throat exactly where the Adam’s apple used to be.

Then Billy is rushing up, pushing back, hard. They are molding together, and Dom is not gentle and quiet anymore.

Turn, struggle, rolling over now, and Dom has Billy by the wrists, listening to their breathing and feeling Billy's breasts brush against his chest.

Hip bones hard against his thighs but everything soft in between. Skin like silk, like paper actually. Exactly the softness of good quality printing paper, and Dom doesn't remember why it's so bad that Billy is a girl now. Not when Billy fits so perfectly underneath him, between him, so _warmsweetpretty_.

He's pushing their mouths together, harder. Lips, tongue, hint of teeth, pushing in. Fuck, _in_.

But Billy is not still anymore, and they are turning again. Pulling back, away, and for the first time, Dom sees anger, _real anger_ , sparkle in her eyes.

Billy's eyes haven't changed. They are still the same grey-green that he memorized as Merry when Pippin was cousin and friend and world.

"I'm still a boy inside, you know," Billy says, which Dom has quite forgotten against the warmth of her skin.

They have parted now, sitting quite properly apart. "Yes, of course, sorry mate." Casual, like good mates, like men, almost. He adds, with a grin, "Would it help if I told you you've got great tits?"

Billy, of course, is not going to take that, and she has given Dom a great shove which sends him crashing against the pillows in giggles.

"You're a right bastard, Dominic Monaghan!" And with a toss of her hair (golden in the sun), Billy was stalking out of the room.

*


End file.
